In known optoelectronic devices for acquiring machine-readable symbols, such as bar codes, a diaphragm has a circular aperture of small diameter so as to prevent defocusing of an image and/or to increase the depth of field of the device. The small diameter of the aperture, however, reduces the intensity of reflected light received at the sensor and, in practice, makes it necessary to use light sources having a high luminous intensity in order to compensate for the reduction in luminous intensity introduced by the aperture. However, high intensity light sources are expensive and lead to high power consumption.
While increasing the diameter of the aperture of the diaphragm increases the quantity of light received by the sensor, the increase in diameter also reduces the depth of field of the device, thereby reducing the overall efficiency of the device.
One attempt at solving these problems involves producing an optoelectronic device as described in patent application EP-61000, where the diaphragm has an aperture having an asymmetrical elongation along an axis orthogonal to the axis of the bar code, such as an aperture of rectangular, rhombic or elliptical shape. This effectively increases the sensitivity of optoelectronic devices, which is proportional to the ratio of collected flux to reflected flux. As a result, the depth of field of these devices may be increased without significantly affecting the intensity collected on the sensor, thereby increasing the efficiency of these devices. The relatively large dimensions of the diaphragm aperture, however, makes it necessary to use an asymmetrical diaphragm, and optical means for forming the image on the sensor having dimensions greater than those of conventional optical means, which increases production costs and complexity greater than those of conventional diaphragms and optical means.
Another attempt at solving these problems involves producing optoelectronic devices as described in International Patent Applications WO-9620454 and WO-9847377, where the optical means are adapted to obtain, in the plane (XOZ) parallel to the optical plane, a magnification m1 greater than the magnification m2 in the plane (YOZ) perpendicular to the optical plane.
This approach, which can also be associated with that described in the patent EP-61000, leads to an increase, along axes parallel to the bars of the bar codes, in the size of the illumination surface of the bar codes whose image is reflected on the sensor, and therefore to an increase in the sensitivity of the optoelectronic device. It should be noted, furthermore, that since this increase in the sensitivity of the device results from the mere design of the optical means and not from the dimensions of the diaphragm aperture, a device of this type may be equipped with a conventional diaphragm with a circular aperture of small dimensions and therefore with low-cost optical means of conventional dimensions which is easy to produce.
With all these devices in which the diaphragm and/or the optical means do not form a symmetrical system generated by revolution round the optical axis, the improvement in sensitivity is effective only when the optical plane (plane containing the optical axis and the scanning direction) coincides exactly with the nominal direction of reading of the bar code (perpendicular to the code bars and spaces). Now, as the bar code and/or the optoelectronic device in practice have unfixed orientations in space, this condition is rarely fulfilled. Thus, a device of this type is extremely sensitive to alignment errors between the optical plane and the normal direction of reading and is therefore difficult to handle.
More generally, known optoelectronic devices for acquiring machine-readable symbols can be configured for predetermined characteristics of the symbols to be acquired and/or for predetermined positioning relative to the device. However, these optoelectronic devices have inferior performance if the symbol does not have these expected characteristics or if the positioning is not perfect. As a result, they suffer from a significant reading failure rate, in particular in the case of plurimonodimensional symbols such as PDF 417 codes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,533 describes a two-dimensional symbol reader comprising a two-dimensional sensor and an automatic diaphragm of which the diameter varies to allow appropriate illumination of the sensor. This device does not attempt, and cannot solve the above mentioned problem since, with this device, correct illumination of the sensor corresponds to a diaphragm that produces an inadequate depth of field. Furthermore, this device is limited to the acquisition of bi-dimensional symbols by imagery, in other words by obtaining and analyzing two-dimensional images.
WO-98.16896 describes a two-dimensional symbol reader comprising both an electronic scanning device having a two-dimensional sensor and a laser scanner device. This mixed reader enables the user to select one of the two devices depending on the symbol to be read. It is however very complex and therefore expensive, fragile and awkward to use. In particular, the embodiments disclosed herein avoid the use of laser devices incorporating moving parts.
At present, therefore, there is no optoelectronic device for acquiring machine-readable symbols, such as bar codes, with electronic scanning which has satisfactory performance, particularly in depth of field, which allows the acquisition of symbols with any characteristics which may be not be known in advance. For example, bar dimensions, bar contrast, type of codes, monodimensional or plurimonodimensional codes (in other words formed by a plurality of monodimensional bar codes) such as the PDF 417 codes, or two-dimensional codes, etc.